


HEROstuck

by Chalky4981



Category: Homestuck, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bees, F/M, Other, There will be more than one chapter guys dont worry., This is probably trashy, contrived bs youve probably already seen before, cringy dialogue, give me kudos i have a family to feed., give me trashy ideas kids, i need to know wtf i did wrong guys, open to suggestions and criticism, open to trollsona implementation, random prize giveaways for no reason other than plot, specifically no sburb playing with deku and friend, there is not enough homestuck and my hero crossovers, we need jesus in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalky4981/pseuds/Chalky4981
Summary: Ever want to see a depressed deku play sburb somehow with his deku squad(TM) along with random trolls that didnt need to be there... no?, well to bad here it is anyway I hope you enjoy and dont suffer reading through it (this is probably trash but hey it's free just FYI).
Relationships: no - Relationship, one exception
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- that faithful day on the roof

Quirks. Such a simple word filled with so much meaning. The word quirk shed its original meaning and took form into something new, power, quirks can range from having gills to total fire control. Our hero has nothing. No flight, no glowing anything, just nothing. Quirk less. That’s what he’s called, like a scar that will never heal or a title that warrants pity just from hearing it. That’s him, izuku midoriya. Apart of the last 5% born without and one of the few that are below 20. He is special in all the wrong ways. A dying breed that no one cares for or respects. Here he stands, alone on a roof after his favourite and the most respected hero crushes his dreams as if they were Styrofoam. His dreams are crushed and the bullying is unbearable but he smiles and whispers goodbye like a obedient dog. He cries as the true form of all might passes him as if he was nothing. He wants to die and with kacchans words fresh in his mind, he walks towards his end. ‘This is how I die, just as useless as kacchan said’ Izuku's own thoughts were against him now and there would have been nothing that could have helped him... except for one thing. *ping* ‘Who could be messaging me now?, I don’t have any friends' izuku checked his phone and To his surprise, it was his persterchum account getting messaged

PESTERLOG: SarcasticSpinster (SS) started pestering MightyBoy (MB)

SS: Soo I’m proobabily speaking too yoou at a bad time

MB: Who are you?

SS: whoo I am is noot impoortant

SS: what is is that yoou are cloose to jumping oof a rooof

MB: how do you know that?

SS: call it intuitioon

SS: but I’m here too relay a message too yoou

SS: doon’t goo jumping of that rooof your oon because there Is soomething that must be doone first

SS: yoou need too make friends

MB: how?, everyone I know hates me for who I am

SS: soo?, find different peoople whoo care aboout yoou rather Than soome stupid views they have

SS: find better peoople befoore making new friends

MB: wow...

MB: thanks for saying that

MB: I never thought of that before for some reason

MB: ...can you be my friend?

‘what am I doing their probably going to say no' izukus mind betrayed him yet again

SS: sure

“What!” He was surprised to say the least. Why would they be his friend if they were only there to relay a message, its confusing yet not unwelcome.

MB: thank you so much I’m sure you wont regret this :) :)

SS: I sure hoope soo.


	2. Who are you supposed to be? +am I really that unknown?+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~oooooooooooo~  
> Something FUNkys going down so read with no caution whatsoever because that's for humans with self preservation and that is not in this household.

Izuku was tired. The day had its ups and downs but it was tiring above all else. After making a new friend in (SS) he left the roof and started walking home. On the way home amidst all the aching of his muscles and pain in his throat he saw a store unlike any he had ever seen.  
The store itself wasnt special from the outside but inside was where the strangeness was. It was like a thrift store in there save for a few green playing card looking things, but that wasnt the weirdest thing, what was is that there were pixels dotting the outside and the walls. Like someone had started running a crappy emulator of a store and left it there to fester.   
“What the heck is this mess", obviously our hero is uninformed about the nature of the store but for now let’s focus on something else so to speak  
  


[Izuku midoriya, be someone else ]...

Naturally he fails to be someone else as there is no one else to be... or is there?

[Be ochaco uraraka]

You are now ochaco uraraka, whatever that means, you dont think you’ve been anyone else before but who knows really.   
‘Oh boy todays been sooo booooring', uraraka has started pondering about the nature and apparent boredom of her day, so much so that she fails to notice that shes walking towards our protagonist. 

[ izuku midoriya, fall ]  


You fall as soon as you feel someone walk into you in the most contrived way possible, but you dont know that.  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry for walking into you like that”, the unknown person is apologising about walking into you and your subsequent fall, “it’s fine, I fall all the time so no hard feelings ‘try to make a friend izuku you can do this'”, our hero is plotting for a friend, let’s see how it go's.

[ uraraka, become friends with small green boy ]  


Eh? Small? He looks kind of tall for someone sat down like that. And why think that. “hey... what’s with that store over there", the boy is looks just as confused as you do, “I think it’s a thrift shop but I cant really tell because of how its organised" how logical “well why dont we find out!” ‘that should break the ice' “us both!, together?” ‘and now hes really flustered for some reason' “sure! It’ll be fun and you seem kind of nice so I wanna know more about you :)” ‘how did I say the smile out loud' “s-sure!, why not I guess..” ‘he reminds me of a puppy for some reason’

[ new friendship duo, enter weird thrift store ]  


Due to neither being friends yet they wait for one of them to go first “o-oh!, after you...” “oh! Its ochaco uraraka" “izuku midoriya, nice to meet you too", after that awkward exchange the two go into the weird thrift store.

The inside now apparently looks less like a thrift store and more like a weapon stash filled with wacky items and plot advancing panels to a comic that doesn’t exist (but could totally exist if the writer wasnt lazy and a good artist). There was also some ~~flighty broad~~ +try again yah dumb dumb+ I mean a woman with exceedingly long hair with a cane, said cane housing a dice with an unspecified amount of sides as a grip +its a d20 ya goober+ ok, ok.  
But what will her name be?

...........................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to name a character that could show up again bus really who even knows (I do and I'm not telling). This is your chance to have your name voted in as this characters name, or you could just say the names dick butts I dont judge, the name with the most kudos will get added so long as I think it will work, again it could be dick butts I dont know.
> 
> Now get creative and think of a name


	3. - i dont know what I'm doing now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got no names so this is what you get

HAH, you thought you could name her?, her honorary placronym was filled in sweeps ago!.

[Be new person]

Your name is callie tatera. You have a variety of interests such as, being strange, hoarding strife decks and being in situations you really shouldn’t be in. your pesterchum handle is ‘baristanbotanist’ and you talk with ‘a certain }{arrowing and luscious voice'

Here she stands, waiting... she doesn’t know what for but she’s waiting alright. “}{ello you too, w}{at are you }{ere for?, is it because of t}{e store or... maybe its me" what a tease +oh be quiet and just watch+ ugh fine. “w-we came here because we were curious? Yea I think so" “we just wanted to see inside is all".  
The two are definitely out of place here, so you decide to be a maker of heroes (whatever that's supposed to mean) because why the hell not. “well as you can see the store looks like a t}{rift store, but with freaky playing cards. Those cards are important as well as blank so why dont you go set one up for yourselves ok sweeties”  
  
[Be izuku midorya]  
‘so many choices, why do we even get the option to choose I mean we dont even work here’  
“O-ok? How about *phonekind*‘whatever that means’” ‘I feel like I’ve just made a huge mistake’  
[Be ochaco Uraraka]  
‘this is soooo cool! Theres so many options, it feels like a video game'  
“Mmmm, hooow aboouutt thiiis one" ‘theres no way a *whipkind* or whatever is going to screw me up so I should be fine'  
[Callie, consult your friend on what to do about the two humans]  
PESTERLOG:  
‘baristanbotanist’ (BB) started pestering SarcasticSpinster (SS):  
BB: }{eeeeeey spinny  
SS: what doo yoou want?  
BB: you know my strife shop on eart}{? Well ya bitc}{ just got CUSTOMERS.  
SS: really? I doont believe yoou  
BB: well you s}{ould because here they are  
Baristanbotanist sent image: yabitchgotcusetomers.jpeg  
SS:I’ll be dammed, the bulge munch goot custoomers  
SarcasticSpinster ceased pestering Baristanbotanist  
BB: }{EY  
BB: RUDE.  
Baristanbotanist ceased pestering SarcasticSpinster.


	4. Oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT

So... I realise that I haven't done either series justice and that this is honestly not something that I want to continue as i have fallen out of the homestuck fandom, I hope that the readers take my idea and go fucking wild. Do what I cannot and make something to be proud of; this will not be only story I'll ever make but it will probably be the only homestuck fanfiction I'll make (unless I decide to use some concepts or themes from homestuck in other works). Thanks for the support and bringing this as far as It did but its overstayed its welcome. This is chalky, thanks for reading and I'll see you all again in another world.


	5. Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over boys

I case you didnt notice. This is over, I thought I could do the premise justice but I couldn't. I dont mind tho, I fell out of the homestuck fandom awhile ago so it's not that big of a deal to me as one would. I've matured and seen how dumb this is so I think I'll try something new. I hear morioh is doing well nowadays, maybe I'll pay a visit, or maybe a jojo will rise somewhere new with her own story to tell. I think it's time we all found out, dont you?. This has been me saying Arrivederci

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Thanks for reading this you goober gold star a+ for effort thank you


End file.
